


Замечательно

by eh5gg95vhii



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, POV First Person, Trans Character, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eh5gg95vhii/pseuds/eh5gg95vhii
Summary: Выбор сделан. Только не для всех он предопределяет счастливый конец.





	Замечательно

**Author's Note:**

> !!! ФЭНДОМ И РАЗРАБЫ ПРОБЛЕМНЫ ПИЗДЕЦКИ — ЭТО ФАКТ, Я ЗДЕСЬ РАДИ ПРИВНЕСЕНИЯ БЕЗОПАСНОГО КОНТЕНТА, А НЕ ОПРАВДАНИЯ ИХ ДЕЙСТВИЙ !!! Also: я не поддерживаю их материально, против токсичных отношений в любом проявлении (в каждой из моих работ, если эта тема затрагивается, я обаятельно высказываю мнение), НЕ считаю БДСМ абьюзом (отсутствие согласия — это не БДСМ, а насилие) и нахожусь в фэндоме из-за всех тех, кто делает хорошие вещи, осознавая происходящее дерьмо. В конце концов, ничего не мешает мне абстрагиваться и наслаждаться той светлой частью контента, что предоставляет сообщество. Повторюсь, я ИМЕЮ ПОНЯТИЕ О ПРОБЛЕМЕ (вайтвошинг? высасывание денег? нормализация токсичных паттернов поведения? ну вы поняли), делая всё, чтобы избежать поощрения подобного обращения с коммьюнити/etc. Сэйвспэйсы — чертовски важная часть фэндомов, где происходит конкретный ад.
> 
> Мне некоторое время назад было немного стыдно из-за того, что я недостаточно внимания уделяю Азре и его истории в целом, однако теперь меня пугают отношения мага с Ильёй (на момент публикации фика я прошёл руты основной троицы до XIX книги). Деворак заслуживает любви, поддержки и нормальной репрезентации БДСМ-элементов в повествовании.  
> P.S. Мне не нравится Азриан и всё, что связано с этим пейрингом. Соответственно, работ по данной тематике не будет никогда.  
> P.P.S. Азра небинарен_. Хватит стирать идентичность персон по щелчку пальцев, фетишизируя mlm.
> 
> МС: Кристел Смет (он/его)

 Интересно, пахнет ли от меня хлебом. Если да, то мастер _снова_ будет смотреть в пустоту грустными глазами, осторожно заваривая чай. _Снова_ спросит, понравилась ли мне прогулка. _Снова_ скажет, что рад за меня. Одно и то же раз за разом. Бессмысленная бытовая болтовня; цепь субординации.

      — От тебя пахнет хлебом… — Илья утыкается носом в моё плечо, говорит едва слышно.

      Чёрт.

      Как-то косо смотрю на рыночную площадь, простирающуюся вдали. Она огромная. Мы могли бы запросто потеряться среди торговых рядов, дабы я никогда больше ступал на порог злосчастного магазина, не сидел за одним столом с тем, кого, кажется, предаю из раза в раз. В кошмарах бронзовые руки обвивают талию, и я испаряюсь в тумане. Нос щекочет шарф. Просыпаюсь — перед глазами ворот знакомой рубахи. Следует облегчённый вздох.

      Глажу непослушные волосы. Внутри так тепло, от волнения немного болит живот.

      — Ты дрожишь, — как всегда нежен. Он поднимает глаза: — Всё в порядке?

      Я отвечаю сразу же, стараясь не создавать напряжённую паузу:

      — Всё замечательно.

      Это правда.

      Я люблю Джулиана. Люблю бледную кожу, острый нос и тонкие губы; душу, плащ, перчатки, вернувшиеся воспоминания. Люблю каждую минуту, проведённую с ним, каждое из имён. Люди врут, когда говорят, что не бывает судьбоносных встреч. Проникновение со взломом. Ирония от фаталиста.

      О звёзды, как сложно. Моему наставнику (Наставнику ли? Матери, отцу, тянущему на дно якорю, бездонной яме секретов.) больно. Азре больно.

      «Это твоя жизнь. Не могу же я тебя заставить».

      И ведь действительно не может. Слишком добр, слишком эмпатичен. Собирал меня по частям, неблагодарного, глупого, но ради чего? Всепоглощающего одиночества? Дней, проведённых в компании звонкого смеха за окном? Может, мы вернёмся к этому разговору. В ближайшую вечность. А вместо этого…

      — Посидим здесь до обеда? — конечно, любовь моя. Конечно.

      У меня будет ещё достаточно времени, чтобы и _сегодня_ разбить ему сердце.


End file.
